pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Prism Stars
Pretty Cure Prism Stars is MissFortunateGenius's Rewrite of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. In the English Dub, the title stays the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Prism Stars. Characters Pretty Cure Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Priscilla Watson in the English Dub) Nozomi is one of the heroines and leader of the group, Nozomi is a bit selfish, and very much a crybaby. She is also considered lazy, clumsy, as well as an academic-underachiever. She does however have a strong and kind heart. Later in the series, It’s revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Dream. She is Cure Dream, The Pretty Cure of Hope and her theme color is pink. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rogue (Riley Johnson in the English Dub) Rin is one of the heroines of the series and is Nozomi’s best friend. Rin is a fiery, boy-crazed girl with ambitions to become a singer, songwriter, model, voice actress and eventually settling down into marriage. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childishly. Later in the series, It‘s revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Rogue. She is Cure Rogue, The Pretty Cure of Passion and her theme color is red. Kasogano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Cindy Hanson in the English Dub) Urara is one of the heroines of the series, Urara is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her mother, classmates, and teachers. As the series progresses, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Later in the series, It’s revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Lemonade, She is Cure Lemonade, The Pretty Cure of Effervescence and her theme color is yellow. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Kimberly “Kim” Andrews in the English Dub) Komachi is one of the heroines of the series, Komachi is a tomboyish teenage girl who transfers to L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres at the beginning of the series, People are usually intimidated to approach her due to her height, tough appearance, strength, and ability to fight, and she was believed to have been kicked out of her previous school due to fighting. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Later in the series, It is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Mint, She is Cure Mint, The Pretty Cure of Tranquility and her theme color is green. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Peters in the English Dub) Karen is one of the heroines of the series who became a Cure before the series began, Karen is bubbly and nerdy teenage girl who aspires to be a idol and is part of a affluent family, She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Karen is however very lonely and used to only have her butler and her stuffed cat Everest for company. Her favorite subjects are math and science. She also has a secret love of romance novels and pop culture but is embarrassed to say it. Later in the series, She is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Aqua, She is Cure Aqua, The Pretty Cure of Intelligence and her theme color is blue. Mascots Coco: Natts: Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Cure Rose (Milk/Kayla Martinson in the English Dub) 'Rever:'Nozomi’s stuffed cat who gains sentience at the beginning of the series, She is Cure Dream’s partner 'Everest:'Karen’s stuffed cat who gained sentience before the series, She is Cure Aqua’s partner Rewrite Changes/Trivia * The series takes inspiration from Sailor Moon with the first 5 cures each being based off a Sailor Guardian. * Karen transformed into Cure Aqua before the others. * The city where the series takes place is called Yumegaoka (Dream Valley in the English Dub) and the cures are now in high school. * Milky Rose is a actual cure and is renamed Cure Rose. * The first 5 cures transform with “Pretty Cure,(Cure Name) Power Make Up!” (Or Pretty Cure, (Cure Name) Power! in the English Dub) to fit with the Sailor Moon inspiration. See Also Transformations/Skyrose Translate Attacks Glitter Force Prism Stars Category:Series